


A meeting between Yellow & the Heiress

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: Naruto
Genre: "Wanting", 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Brother-Sister Relationships, Catch Phrases, Cheating, Cheating Girlfriend, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Con Artists, Cousins Training, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kiss and Cuddle Challenge, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Magic Cock, Masterbation, Missing in Action, Naked Cuddling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pack Training, Past Character Death, Private Sex, Rivers, Secret Mission, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Sex In A Cave, Sexual Humor, Sleeptalking, Spoon (sex position), Stuttering, Training, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't believe her luck.  Naruto finally acknowledged her.  The two of them were going to be on their first date, together.  The only catch is that Naruto and his team wouldn't be back for a couple of days, thanks to the mission Tsunade dumped on them.  So what does she do?  Train with her brother/cousin Neji of course.  But unbeknownst to her, there is a spectator watching from afar.  A spectator with Spiky yellow hair, that wants to make a curtain Heiress, his!!!  I don't own Naruto!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A meeting between Yellow & the Heiress

A drop of sweat fell from her face . A second drop of water. Then there was millions of tiny droplets of sweat dropping from her face and fell on to Hyuga training ground. Hinata and Neji were doing their usual training session. Which would only end when one of them/both of them weren't able to move. "Come on Hinata-san. We both know that you can do better than this", Neji remained in his usual fighting stance.

"Yes Neji-san", Hinata remarked to her brother/cousin before getting back into her stance that she had developed with Neji's help. Yes everything had gone right ever since Neji had his ass kicked by one Naruto Uzumaki. All of that talk about destiny was just a bunch of garbage, and Neji was able to realize this through his defeat at Naruto's hands. A punk kid who had no family when he was growing up, defeated the man who was presumed to the "leader" of the Hyuga Clan once he old and mature enough.

"Wow", Neji remarked to Hinata. "you've come a long way since that time when we battled in the prelims of the Chunin Exams". "You...you...think so?" Hinata asked, not quite over the stuttering problem that she still had. "Hmm. Let see here", Neji retorted before pulling his right sleeve up to see what kind of damage she had done to him.

She was astonished. She had nearly hit every chakra point on his arm. "You're getting better", Neji honestly answered her causing her to blush in embarrassment. "you keep this up, and you end up beating Naruto in no time", Neji told her before pulling his sleeve back around his arm. "Let's cont..", Hinata wanted to continue by Neji pulled a palm up, stopping her progress towards him. "No. Let's call it a day. Anyway, you've worked up a bigger sweat than I did, and plus, if HE were to show up, and you didn't smell good", Neji remarked with a smirk causing the Hyuga Heiress to blush like before.

Meanwhile, an S-ranked blonde was making his way through Team Seven's training grounds. "Damn that kid", the male blonde told himself. "I'm going to kill that brat if it's the last thing I do, yeah", Deidara wasn't a really good mood to say the least. First he get's forced into joining the Akatsuki, then his partner gets killed the brats pink-haired bitch, and now he was all by himself. 

Not that he needed any help anyway. 'Maybe I'll bomb his whole village', Deidara thought inside of his head. 'Or I'll kidnap that pretty teammate of his, yeah', the more ideas popped into his head, the more excited he was becoming the thought of his revenge against the Hidden Leaf Village.

Then he heard a swig nap, causing him to hide behind a tree, to conceal his presence from any upcoming enemy that might be lurking somewhere nearby. He didn't hear anything for a couple of minutes until he turned his head from around the tree, and saw a black-haired girl with her body wrapped in a towel. 

"Oh, it just some stupid girl about to take a bath. Nothing to worry about. Ok, back to the task at hand, yeah", Deidara said before he began to walk away from the black-haired beauty that stood in front of him. 

He was about to go to the end of the forest, when he decided to take one last look at her, and he couldn't believe what he saw. The towel dropped to the ground, and before him, was the most beautiful thing that he had ever laid eyes on. With the towel gone, her bare skin was revealed to him. 

Long sexy black hair, legs that seemed to go on forever, and a bare of breasts that he couldn't wait to put his hands (mouths) on. If there was ever a time to make a women his, now would be that time. He silently thanked the gods above for bestowing upon him this beauty in front of him. He proceeded then to walk up to her without making a sound.

"Ahhh..The water feels so good", Hinata told herself. After the combat training that she did with Neji, it felt good to relax for once. She needed to be thoroughly cleaned. Especially for Naruto when he got back from his mission. 

It started by dunking her head under the water, so that her face would look as beautiful as it always did when she was around her crush. Then she decided to be a little "naughty" with herself. Well as long as there was nobody around (or so she thought that). 

She started by grabbing her breasts, which had grown in the time that Naruto and her hadn't seen each other in over two years. She squeezed them lightly, electing a moan from her mouth. "Mmmm...:, Hinata moaned out loud. Deciding to experiment with herself a little more, she brought one of her hand down to the most post private of spots on her body, her pussy.

She had a little patch of black hair around the edge of her center. She was so nervous that she had to look away from what she was about to commit. Masturbation. She started by inserting a finger inside of herself. "OOOH", it took all of her willpower not to alert anyone from the village, (in case she might've been injured). Then she went to two. "AHHH", she used her other hand to cover up the noise that she would made with her scream.

All of her strength left her. She could feel her juices being released and into the river. She wanted to keep "playing" with herself, by bringing one of her hands up to play with her breasts. "Hmm", Hinata the feel of masturbating in private with nobody around to notice. All she had to do now was to confront Naruto had have him "fill her needs". She was about to continue pleasuring herself, until...

"Having fun are we, yeah?", came a mysterious voice from behind. "Eeep", Hinata dunked her head in the river to try and conceal herself. 'What was that?', she asked herself as she dunked her body underneath the water. She was able to keep herself underwater for a couple of minutes before rushing back to the surface from the lack of air. She rose up and brushed the excess water off of her body. 

After coming up for air, she looked around to see nothing. "Well,", she thought to herself. "must've been a figment of my imagination". As soon as she was done brushing the water off of her breasts, "How dare you think of me as 'imaginary'", a voice, she was not familiar with, spoke. She turned around and saw a tall blonde leaning up against a nearby tree. The realization hit her. She was naked, in the woods, with no member of her family around to protect her from this enemy. She was all alone.

She was about ready to dive back underwater when she felt something grab her arm. "AH..", Hinata screamed before she felt another hand clamp on her mouth, stopping her scream for help. While doing this, the arm that had grabbed her, made its way to her slim waist and ran with her to a secluded "abandoned" building. Though Deidara was a criminal, he didn't want a woman to be "indisposed", so he grabbed a nearby towel with on his spare mouths. The towel dropped to the floor and Hinata hurried to wrap it around herself so that whoever this was couldn't see her body. 

Deidara, after collecting his breath, turned around and faced the frightened girl clutching the towel around her. "You know, you shouldn't give onlookers a 'show' like that, yeah", Deidara tried his best to suppress that smile he was known for, but couldn't contain it. He could feel his member pulse in his jeans from the picture that was presented to him. If she looked as good as she seemed, then he was going to enjoy what would surely come.

Seeing as she was "compromised" with just a towel covering her body up, she looked around the area to see if there was anything she could use to defend herself against whatever enemy had presented itself to her. 'A kunai', Hinata she saw the object with the use of her Byakugan. 'Seriously though', Hinata told herself. 'If I get through this, I'll kill Naruto and Tsunade for doing this to me'. She happened to remember that she brought a lone shuriken with her, so she used it to insert it into the towel so that it wouldn't slip off of her body. 

Deidara was walking around the structure that he had taken himself and the 'masturbating' girl. The structures were huge. Deidara's walk stopped when he came across a structure that was bigger than the rest. 'I know this guy. Where have I seen him before, yeah', Deidara had his thumb under his chin in deep thought. Then it hit him. 'Yeah, this is', Deidara chuckled to himself. The statue was of one, Hiashi Hyuga. Which could only mean one thing: The two of them were in the Hyuga Compound.

Just as he was about to turn around to his captive, he felt something in his neck. "Die, you asshole", Hinata shouted as the kunai went into Deidara's neck. Only to have 'Deidara' disappear in a puff of smoke. "Wha...", Hinata was caught completely by surprise when he 'dispersed' into nothing but air. "I would recommend that you don't make...another...move", came an eerie voice from behind her. She tilted her head back, ever so slightly, and saw the man behind her. "But how did?", Hinata asked before Deidara brought a kunai of his own and pointed to her throat. "Simple clone jutsu my dear", Deidara said with a smug smile pierced across his lips. 

"Now then", Deidara told the freighted girl in thoughtful tone. "Where was I? Oh yeah, it not very nice to give "shows" to onlookers, yeah", Deidara whispered into Hinata's ear. His voice was so sexy, Hinata could feel her growing weak. "What...what...are you..talk..talking about?", Hinata asked in fear. 'Great, of all the times for my stuttering to come back?'. 'She's sexy when she stutters, yeah', Deidara told himself, though he'd never admit it to her. "While you were in your little "fantasies" about this 'Naruto' person, I watched you, yeah", Deidara told the Hyuga heiress. 

Hinata couldn't believe that she had stooped so low. Her "daydreaming" had lead her to the position that she was in now. Not only that, but she had been watched. She could feel her face becoming tomato-like. "Now, I don't know people all that well. But I can tell from your "previous" show, that you're lonely. So, how about instead of this 'Naruto' guy fix your 'problems', I can volunteer on his behalf, yeah", Deidara snickered into her ear.

"NO", Hinata shouted at her captor. "The only one that has permission to touch me, other than family, is NARUTO-KUN", Hinata yelled in defiance at the S-ranked criminal. "SILENCE", Deidara pressed his kunai further into the heiress's neck, though not hard enough to break the skin. "I find this place to be quite fitting for us to have our "first", yeah". Hinata didn't know what the intruder was getting at until she saw the statue of her father. 

Rage filled her eyes, Hinata threw all of her efforts into slicing the perpetrators head off in one motion, only to have Deidara dodge effortlessly. "You...SON OF A BITCH", Hinata shouted as she missed her target. Deidara snickered at her luck. Well, not just that, but. "See something missing hmm?", Deidara asked to which Hinata quirked her eyebrows in confusion. She looked down to see her body was exposed for all to see. 

Cursing her luck, her arms came across her chest and her pussy, so that this pervert wouldn't see anymore of her body. If seeing this girl's body once was a treat, then seeing it twice would make any normal man go insane with desire. As Hinata was trying to think of her next move, she felt another pair of hands on her waist. Looking behind her, she saw another 'Deidara' clone. 'How did this guy?', Hinata wondered before answered her question for her. "Again, clone jutsu my dear, yeah", with that smug smile returning to his face. That was really getting on her last nerve.

Deidara began his walk towards the frightened Hyuga girl until he saw a picture frame on the floor. He brought it up to his face. It contained four people. A man, a woman, and two little girls sitting the parents laps. The older looking one was perched on Hiashi's lap. She looked small and timid. Kind of like the woman the crawled into a fetal position that lay just feet away from him. Then it dawned on him. That the woman in the photo and the woman in front of him where one in the same. She looked twice as beautiful now as she looked back then. 

He made up his mind. He had to make the woman his, before that prick of a boyfriend "Naruto" showed up, only to leave her alone again, he'd personally bomb him to Leaf Village to his homeland in the Stone. Hinata thinking that her life was about to end at this maniac's hands when she felt the clone bring her up into a standing position. In one motion, both of their see through chain vests were removed, revealing a pair of six-pack abs for both. Hinata could only unconditionally, lick her lips as she stared at Deidara, but also know that a pair was pressed against her back. 

"Oh, you like that huh?", the clone whispered into the heiress's ear. "then you'll love this, yeah", the original finish. Just like the tops that they wore, the pants also were discarded, showing off an impressive seven-inch cock. Hinata not only saw the monster in front of her, but could also feel to the one pressed into her ass. 

"Open up for us, yeah" he said huskily and Hinata swallowed hard as she felt the lips of the clones grab around her waist before resting on her sensitive nipples. Hesitantly, almost shyly, the midnight-haired woman spread her legs for the missing-nin, displaying a shaved pussy who's folds were visibly throbbing in need. The two clone could feel precum coating the tops of their cocks from the display. Hinata didn't know how it happened, but the next thing that she knew was that she felt a seven-inch piece of meat inside of her mouth. Not only that, but she also felt that same piece of meat inside of her ass as well. With the clone having a firm grip on her waist, and himself having a firm but gentle grip, his hands braced by her head, the two of them slowly, but gently began to move.

Hinata always had a fascination with getting fucked from behind, just with a different male blonde, (aka; Naruto Uzumaki). The clone controlled the pace of their joining this way, alternating his thrusts, ramming inside of her forcefully, then slowing it down, grinding his groin into her ass, angling her hips to rub perfectly against every nerve ending she possessed. This was Hinata's favorite position, the clone grinned as it palmed her ass and knelt down to bring his lips to her slit. The effect was immediate on Hinata as it only seemed to spur her on, going faster on Deidara's cock. 

Deidara couldn't believe the effect she had on him. He clenched his jaw, torn between throwing his head back in abandon and wanting to watch as she twisted her head just enough to watch his clones cock sink into her ass, arching her back so that he could get a better angle. “Oh God, yes. Please", Hinata said with a cock inside of her mouth. She grabbed a hold of Deidara's hips so that he couldn't get from her. "AHH" the two of them shouted out inside of the Hyuga compound as Deidara unleashed his semen inside of Hinata's mouth, and the clone unleashed himself inside of Hinata's ass, causing him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Deidara used that bit of his strength to pull her up before letting the combination of both of their weights to have them land in a nearby bed. After composing herself, Hinata stood on her side, giving the clay master a view that most guys would kill for. "I have a proposition for you, Deidara", Hinata told him with a thumb on her chin, in a thinking manner. 'Man', Deidara thought to himself. 'Maybe sex is the key to stop that annoying stuttering problem that she's got, yeah'. "How about..we..do.o..our.fav.fav.favorite.pos...position", Hinata told him while feeling the blushing come back to her face. 'Well', Deidara mentally sighed to himself. 'hopefully round two will make stop that problem', wanting her to control that problem of hers. "I'm game", Deidara felt that smug smile return to his face. "What yours?", Deidara asked.

Hinata had a seductive smile that would've put Deidara's to shame. Hinata pushed Deidara on to the bed, leaving him defenseless. She turned around so he had her ass in his face, and she was face to face with his cock. It didn’t take long for the sweat to bead on Deidara's forehead and the flush to creep from his cheeks and onto his neck and chest. She didn't know how it happened, but Hinata wanted control, (for once), and brought her lips around the "monster" in front of her. Deciding to let "his woman" take control, he grabbed a hold of both of ass cheeks to keep her in her place, to devour her "treat", while her stimulated her clit with his talented tongue. With each flick of his tongue, it sent shots that correspond thought her body. It started with the pulsing feeling that came from out from her core, prickling in her nipples before wanting to do more by whispering over her dry lips.

If anything, the feeling invigorated the heiress more than ever before. Hinata ran her tongue along the groove of muscle between thigh and stomach. She hovered a breath's distance from his flushed cockhead, licking her lips as a bead of pre-cum seeped from his slit. Deidara's hips bucked the second she collected the salty, bitter drop with barest flick of her agile tongue. It was too much longer that Deidara shouted, "GODS, HINATA", the clay maker gave the Hyuga heiress, warning of his upcoming release. His warning only spurred her on harder, determined to have him release in her mouth. His back arched off the bed and warm semen erupted from his over pleasured cock, and into her throat.

Now the two of them collapsed on the bed. They laid there for several minutes to let Hinata's limbs recuperate, from the feeling of feeling like jelly. “I don’t think I can move,” Hinata said in a drowsy voice as Deidara's chest lurched beneath her in a throaty laugh. “Aye yes, but that’s how you know it was good,” he said, patting her buttocks with a light slap, but giving a firm one, making her moan in the process. "Now", Deidara as he lifted her ass off of his face, and knelt behind her, (just like his before him). "I believe it's my turn", the Akatsuki member smirked behind her beautiful face.

He loved being in control, but controlling the pace of their joining this way, between alternating his thrusts, ramming inside of her forcefully, before slowing it down, grinding his groin into her ass, angling her hips to rub perfectly against every nerve ending she possessed. He wanted to up the pace so he reached one hand around her pelvis, and would settle two fingers against her clit, teasing her incessantly and setting her on fire with his touch. She felt exquisite, her body felt like velvety sheath. Caressing his cock each time he rocked in and out of her.

Not realizing what had happened to her, she came undone in his arms, her orgasm shuddering through her powerfully, a long, low moan escaping her as a gush of fluid flowed from her and coated his fingers as they moved against her tirelessly, but stopping in mid thrust. Before her disappointment could settle in, he angled her hips up toward him and slid two thick fingers back into her slick passage. His thumb firmly planted on her clit, and took himself in hand next, his cock rock hard and slippery with her juices. Deidara, determined to make her come, glided his fingers in and out of her while his thumb caressed her clit, but Deidara didn't make her wait too long.

“That's it. That’s my girl. Go on, yeah” he purred against the soft spot where her shoulders and throat met. “Come for me, my darling little heiress". Her body locked up, somehow her feet pressed on his ass cheeks as she shuddered in bliss. In one motion, Deidara sank his teeth into her soft skin, keeping from breaking the skin, and sucked hard enough to bruise. Leaving putting every shinobi on notice, she was his, and his alone. As she was about to collapse on the bed, he held her by her hips, letting her know that they weren't done yet.

"We've got one more position..then...We can sleep, yeah", Deidara whispered into Hinata's ear. Somehow, Hinata managed to leverage herself so that she could rise up and pull away from his body. Hinata climbed on top of him, though already already slick and needy from his past movements, engulfing him in her heat, the two of them not in the mood to wait any longer. As she rose above him, her breasts thrust out from her divine body, his hand-mouths ran over the silken expanse of her skin, eventually settling upon her chest, squeezing and teasing her nipples, setting her ablaze with his touch. She covered his hands with hers, as she lifted her body only to impale herself upon his length, over and over, setting a pace that would end the two of them quickly enough. 

Their bodies began to take over then, as he grasped her hips and thrust up into her wet, easing body, and she went so willingly, going to wherever lengths he planned to take her. Hinata's body rode him effortlessly, her body rose only to sink once more onto his rigid shaft. She threw her head thrown back and her mouth open as she reveled in the sensation of his body invading hers again and again. The two of them were at their limits. Hinata pressed her palms on to his chest. “Come for me. Come in me", the Hyuga heiress moaned as her Double-D breasts teased by daggling in front of his face. 

Deidara used his thumb and index fingers to grip the nipples in front of him, and gently began to twist them, making Hinata moan in pleasure. "Hinata-Chan, who would've thought your breasts would be so soft and firm", Deidara told the sexy woman riding his cock. Hinata's Byakugan eyes got a crispy-dream look in them while Deidara rammed his length with her pussy both tightening and milking his shaft. Wanting one more feel of her breasts before passing out, Deidara pressed his mouth hands to her breasts and squeezed them as tight as he could with his palm mouths gripping her nipples and Hinata dug her nails into his shoulders. Hinata's pussy inner juices mixed with Deidara's seed. 

Using the last of his strength, Deidara gritted his teeth together as Hinata whimpered while her juices poured out of Hinata. Even with his cock still imbedded inside of her. After everything that the two of them put each other through, Hinata collapsed on to Deidara's chest. "So", Deidara asked as he came into view with those beautiful lavender eyes that she had. "am I boyfriend material? Or do you want to go back to Naruto, yeah?", the blonde wanted to know, if this was going to be the start of a 'beautiful' sexual relationship, or if he'd have to her have some "unforeseen" consequences.

Hinata snuggled into the pyromaniac's chest before mumbling, "Naruto..who?", before closing her eyes for good. Deidara turned to his side, but not before wrapping one arm across her breasts, and the other across her bare pussy. Before joining his lover in "slumber land", he said one of his signature catch phrases, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now that's what I call a masterpiece", before kissing the heiress on the lips and joining her on the life that the two of them created with each other.

-P.M.-I can tell A LOT more people like my stories HERE than @FF.Net. (Judging from ALL of the HITS that my stories get). So, I'd like to ask a (?). The Cowgirl Position is MY personal favorite sex position to work with. If anyone thinks that I should change this, let me know, and I might change this. Who knows, I might change MY preferred position, with a new one, & get MORE HITS than I ever imagined.


End file.
